


all in a night's sleep

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Lin Beifong has a nightmare.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	all in a night's sleep

_A woman was screaming._

_Lin broke into a run, following the direction the screams came from, ran to help her. But it kept changing directions, it kept moving further and further away, and mist was swirling all around her, and she couldn’t see, it was so dark, she couldn’t see, she was blind –_

_And then the screaming stopped and she found the body. It was looking at her. Its leg was broken, and its head was bleeding._

_It was a beast, not a woman, an animal with Tenzin’s eyes._

_No, it wasn’t Tenzin, it was Guanyu, the former head of the Terra Triad, it was a man, it was a woman, it was everyone she’d ever killed –_

_It was Amon, lying prone, except his scars were real. She picked up a boulder to throw at him, except she didn’t have a boulder, there was no earth, she couldn’t bend, and it wasn’t Amon helpless and bleeding at her feet, it was herself, shivering and stripped and left for dead._

_She turned to run, but she was on a cliff – there was nowhere to run to. The beast was her mother, now, covered in mud and bleeding from her hands, wearing boots made out of heavy steel. Lin bent down to offer her a hand, but she bared her teeth and snarled at her, foaming like she was rabid. “I didn’t teach you to ask for help,” she growled, and suddenly they were both children, bound hand and foot in platinum._

Lin awoke, covered in sweat, her tank top and pants twisted around her, the bedclothes squashed into a pile on the corner of the mattress. She groaned, bringing her hands up to her eyes, and wiped her face. This was why she never got enough sleep; this was what happened when she did. She checked the time: 3:29 am. Time to stumble to the kitchen, wash her face, and get a glass of water.


End file.
